Vikings
Vikings is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 14, 2014. It is the 24th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Swashlebutt (debut) *Random Viking (debut) Plot After killing the leader of the Vikings, Mr. Krabs must become the next leader of the Vikings, even if it means enslaving his friends. Story The gang was lounging on the couch at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. SpongeBob and Patrick were watching a movie about Vikings, with big eyes staring intently. "Dude! We gotta meet some Vikings!" said SpongeBob. "No, you don't," said Squidward. "They live above water." "On boats, though!" said Patrick. "We can easily find a boat!" "Vikings are dangerous people, lad!" said Krabs. "They'll take ya hostage if they don't kill ya!" "Come on, we just wanna get autographs!" said SpongeBob. "That movie was so cool!" "That movie was fake!" said Sandy. Before they could say anything else, SpongeBob and Patrick escaped the room, and traveled to the surface of the ocean. "Now all we need to do is find a Viking ship!" said SpongeBob. "Look over there, SpongeBob!" Patrick pointed to a Viking ship coming their way. SpongeBob and Patrick swam towards the ship. Before they could say anything, the Vikings captured them in a net, and took them hostage. "Can we get your autographs???" asked SpongeBob. "NO! You're our prisoners!" said Swashlebutt, the leader of the Vikings. "I always wanted to be a prisoner!" said Patrick, excited. Swashlebutt facepalmed. "Don't you get it? We aren't your FRIENDS! We're your ENEMIES!" barked Swashlebutt. "But we're your biggest fans!" said SpongeBob. "Don't care," said Swashlebutt, holding a sword near their throats. "You guys are dead meat if you try to escape!" SpongeBob and Patrick gulped. Suddenly, Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Plankton, and Charles Dingleberry jumped onto the ship. "Those happen to be our friends!" yelled Sandy. "You're in for a major hurtin'!" yelled Charles. Swashlebutt ran up to Charles Dingleberry, and chopped his head off with his sword. Krabs swiped the sword from Swashlebutt's hand, and chopped his head off. All the other Vikings surrendered in fear. "All hail the crab! All hail the crab! All hail the crab! All hail the crab! All hail the crab!" the Vikings chanted as they bowed down and worshipped Krabs. "Wow? They think I'm their leader now!" chuckled Krabs. "You have to be our leader now!" said a random Viking. "You killed our former leader!" "What if I don't want to?" grunted Krabs. "Chapter 12, section 7, article 4, page 375 of the International Book of Vikings handbook clearly states: Anyone who kills the current leader of the Vikings must become the next rising leader." Krabs paused for a moment. "So....I have to?" asked Krabs. "Yes," said the random Viking. "So....this means I have to become....evil?" "Yes." "Wow...." said Krabs. "This isn't get be fun." Krabs took Swashlebutt's clothers off his dead body, and put them on himself. "This is uncomfortable!" said Krabs. As he put the clothes on, something suddenly came over him. "AHOY, YE MATEYS!!! ARRRG, I'M YOUR LEADER, AND YE SHALL SUBMIT TO ME, MATEYS!" "Uhh...isn't that pirate-talk, Eugine?" asked Plankton. "ARRRG, YE SHALL NOT QUESTION YOUR LEADER!!!" Krabs put Sandy, Squidward, and Plankton in chains and threw them next to SpongeBob and Patrick who were also chained up. "YE CAPTIVES SHALL LEARN YOUR LESSON, MATEYS!!!!!!!!!" barked Krabs. He got a leather whip and began beating his friends. "I thought Vikings didn't use whips!" said the random Viking. "ARRG DON'T QUESTION ME!!!" barked Krabs. He picked up the Viking and threw him overboard, and he was eaten by sharks. "ARRG...WHY ARE THERE TWO DEAD BODIES LAYING ON ME POOP DECK! .....AND ONE OF THEM'S BUCK NAKED!" The dead bodies of Charles Dingleberry and Swashlebuck (who was naked) were laying on the floor. "WHO CARES, IT'S TIME TO THROW THE CAPTIVES OVERBOARD!!!" barked Krabs. He picked up the captives (who were tied up in chains) and threw them over board. "DROWN, MATEYS!! DROWN!!!!!!!" yelled Krabs as all the other Vikings worshipped him. IN THE WATER "Umm....did Mr. Krabs forget that we're sea creatures?" asked SpongeBob. "We can't drown here!" said Patrick. "But we need to defeat him!" said Sandy. "That mad has gone completely evil!" "But how?" asked Plankton. "Follow my lead!" said Sandy. She busted out of her chains. He friends did the same. They swam up to the surface, and sneaked back on to the ship. "ARRRG!!! ALL YE VIKINGS SHALL SERVE ME!!!!!" barked Krabs. SpongeBob and friends tiptoed behind him. Sandy whacked him with a frying pan, and he fell unconscious. Then they tied him up in chains, so he couldn't escape. "Let's take him home and get those clothes off!" said Sandy. Everyone awkwardly stared at her for 20 minutes. "............okay, you know what I mean. Those clothes made him evil! They must come off" said Sandy. Everyone awkwardly stared at her for 20 minutes. "..........um......I'm just gonna stop talking....." said Sandy. The gang jumped overboard. The random Viking ran over to them. "Wait! We need a new leader! Chapter 12, section 7, article 4, page 375 of the International Book of Vikings handbook clearly states.." "Don't care!" said Sandy. "We're going home!" The gang swam back under the water, and went home. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014